Uub (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Uub= |-|Majuub= Summary Uub (ウーブ) is a supporting protagonist who appears near the end of the Dragon Ball manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z, and who has a much larger role in the Dragon Ball GT anime. He is the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Due to being the positive reincarnation of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". Powers and stats: Tier: 4-C '''to 4-B''' | 4-A '''I 4-A''' Name: '''Uub/Majuub '''Origin: Dragonball GT Classification: '''Human '''Age: '''16 '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength , speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in martial arts, Fusion, flight, and the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively. '''Weaknesses: '''As the reincarnation of Kid Buu, who fought evenly against and ultimately outlasted Super Saiyan 3 Goku without any signs of fatigue, Uub is considered the strongest human character in the series. However, upon becoming human, Uub lost both his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. '''Destructive Capacity: Large Star Level+ '''to Solar System Level+ in the Manga (comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the Buu saga and as strong as his previous incarnation Kid Buu | '''Multi-Solar System Level+ (comparable to his previous incarnation Kid Buu, who in Supreme Kai's flashback gradually obliterated a Galaxy) in the Anime | At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (After absorbing Fat Buu and one shotted General Rilldo ) Range: Stellar Speed: Relativistic+ 'long range speed ('FTL 'combat speed counting Anime feats) | '''FTL+ '(Afer absorbing Majin Buu and capable of keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2) '''Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level '''| Multi-Solar System level+''' (After absorbing Fat Buu). Lifting Strength: Unknown (Physical stronger than Kid Buu and Fat Buu). Striking Strength: 'At least '''Class XMJ+ '(Traded Blows with Base form Goku who is stronger then SSJ3 Goku in the Buu saga at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament) | 'Class XTJ '(After absorbing Majin Buu, can fight on par with Baby) '''Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Combat Smart '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Cannon – Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki ''through his mouth. * '''Flight' – Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. * Full Power Energy Ball – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. * Final Flash-like energy wave – Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. * Super Kamehameha – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. * Fusion (permanent) – Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. * Energy Barrier – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. * Chocolate Beam – This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. * Super Energy Wave Volley – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * Lightning Arrow – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. * Chocolate Kamehameha – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. * Wrestling moves – Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop/cross armbar combination. Key: Uub (Manga & End of Dragon Ball Z Anime) |''' Uub (GT Anime Exclusive |''' Majuub (GT Anime Exclusive) Notes: The character stats of Dragon Ball Anime/Movie characters are based on their Anime and Movies feats (apart from Dragon Ball Super, Battle of Gods, and Revival of F!, which are clearly part of a separate continuity). This includes Broly destroying large parts of a galaxy in his life-time (Movie-only), and Buu destroying a galaxy (Anime-only). Hence, the characters from the Anime/Movies are much, much stronger than their original Manga counterparts. This is the reason why Anime/Movie profiles are listed so much higher than those of the canon pages. 'Others' Notable Victories: All DBZ Humans(Dragonball) Super Buu (Dragonball) Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Good Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight